Perfectly ImPerfect
by EE.102.SF
Summary: It's senior year and Freddie wants it to be the most greatest year ever. Perfect. But one things missing His Dream Girl.Will he ever find her? Or is She right there in front of him?
1. Chapter 1

Well, today's the last day of being a Junior, all the beating, taunting, and teasing is ending. And next school year it's starting all over again, but this time, next year will be a blast. You know why beacuse Fredward Benson is gonn-

"Move Fredward!" A bully pushes me to the lockers as his friends laugh.

I grunt and fix my glasses. This is my life, I'm the bullies chew toys, well some of them do and some of them just physically do chew me.

"Hey Freddie!"

I turn around, and find my best friend Sam. It's weird how me and Sam became friends. She bullied in Junior High, and I still don't know clearly why she made friends with me...

_I walk to the school doors. As I make my way to my locker. I still feel some pain that I got just last week._

_"Hey nub!" A bully Carl says while he hit the back of my head._

_"That's not my name." I talked back in an irritated voice._

_"Are you calling me stupid?"_

_"I never said you were stupid, I said ' That's not my name ' ."_

_"Stop being all sarcastic Benson!" Carl says as he pushed me._

_"Now that's my name." I pointed out._

_"Stop your fighting back. I know you can handle us." He says as he showed his other bully friends. There were 3 boys and one girl. "Now give us your money?"_

_"8 year-old bully much?" I say as his face became furious._

_"You're going get it Benson." He says as he raises his fist._

_I closed my eyes "Dude!"_

_I open my eyes and see his fist one inch to my face. I backed away._

_"What?" He turned around to face the girl._

_"He's right dude, that was totally 8 year old, and we agreed we stop from taking money from nerds!" Sam says._

_"Yeah, we agreed to. But this nerds rich his mom's a nurse" Carl replied_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_He made a face. "And, why are defending him?"_

_"Because I'm tired."_

_"Tired of what?" Another guy from the back says._

_"I'm tired of hurting people constantly every day, taking their money for no heck of a reason, and seeing your faces is the biggest reason that I'm totally tired of. And sometimes your faces make me barf."_

_"Is it because of this kid?" Carl says while pointing at me._

_"Huh?" She says while making a face._

_"Oh, you're getting it now, nub." Carl says while looking at me. He threw a punch at me hitten my jaw and sent me backward._

_"Dude!" Sam yells as she runs for me, but Carl stopped her even before reaching me._

_"Now, you're gonna help him!"_

_"You just hurt the guy and you won't even let me help him."_

_"Duh, blondie!" Carl yelled_

_"Okay, get this!" Sam glaring at him " I can rip your whole body off if I wanted to, I can sent you to the hospital if I wanted to, I can kill you if I wanted to, and you know that I can do that, Carl."_

_Carl slightly shaking and his face full of fear. "I-I Uh-" Carl said trying to spill one word out._

_"What!" Sam yelled. Even I got scared of her and started shaking._

_The four boy bullies run for their lives, even one of them fell while running._

_"And don't tell this to anyone, and you know what will happen!" Sam screamed_

_She whipped her head at me. I got scared, but she suddenly softened her face. She walked and knelt down on me._

_"Dude, are you alright?" her voice soft and caring. I stared at her, still a little bit confused. "Are you going to talk or what?" she slightly yelled._

_I slightly got scared and moved back, hitting my head at the locker. I grunted, felt a pang of pain at my jaw. I touched it and suddenly remove my hand right away._

_"I'm sorry" she says._

_"What are you apologizing for, you didn't do this to me" I said, making a fist to lessen the pain from my jaw._

_"But I didn't stop him from doing that to you" she said pointing to the bright red mark at my jaw._

_I chuckled, and felt the pain again from my jaw._

_"What are you chuckling for?" She asked._

_"Why now?"_

_"Now what?" She asks smirking._

_"Why are you caring for me now?"_

_"As I said before I'm tired." her grinning_

_"Of being a bully." I say_

_"Exactly." she pointed out._

_"Why?"_

_"What's with you with the questions?"_

_"It's just weird."_

_"Okay you know what?" her standing._

_"What?" I kind of stood up, still tripping. She held out her hand, I hesitantly took it._

_"I'll tell you that later, for now we're friends" She held out her hand._

_"Why?" She glared at me "Okay okay, I'll stop with the question, if you just answer this. Why do you want to become friends with me?" I shrugged_

_She shrugged "I just want the bullying to stop."_

_"And being with me will do it?"_

_"Let just say that if I'm with you no one will recognize me." she smirked_

_"Okay" I smiled_

_"And meet me tomorrow the same time you usually come here."_

_"7 o'clock?" I ask._

_"Yeah, by that time no one will remember Sam Puckett again." she says._

_"Deal. We're friends?" I held out my hand._

_"Friends." She says as she gladly took my hand. "Come on let's go to the cafeteria." she put her arm around my shoulders._

_"Hey, isn't your real name Samantha?" I ask as we walked._

_"No one calls me that!" she yells, quickly._

"Hey Sam" I greeted her

"Hey, do you still have that teeth mark over you shoulder when that guy Marty chewed you?" She asked, excitedly.

"Urgh! Yes" touching my right shoulder where he chewed "He's teeth really dug in there" I shivered

"Come on let's go to class." She walked, as soon I followed her.

The next day when we became friends, no one recognize her at all. She got glasses, dressed like one of those people from the 90's, and pulled her hair up into a bun. But she still bullies me sometimes, she'll tease me overboard, hurt me like one of those people she hate, well she hates people, but I'll just understand her in the end. She'll never change, no matter what you do to her, except for that one time for a guy named Pete. She'll be the meat-loving blonde bully that I'll ever have a best friend.

"Freddie"

I turn my head to face Brad one of my two only guy friends that I have. "Oh, Hey Brad." I said.

"Hey, Sam" Brad said.

Sam nodded.

I chuckle to myself. Me and Sam met Brad just this year, we instantly became friends, coz' we're both geeks. Him and Sam get along. One time for the lock-in we did an experiment together, and I thought Sam was in love with him. She finally convinced me that it was just a glitch in the App, but I still have my doubts.

"So, last day of school. What are going to do this summer?" says Brad

"Something important." I say, smirking.

They look at me, confused. "What are you talking about?" asks Sam

I strangely smile at them.

The bell rings, means we got to get to class.

"Talk to him." Brad says as he touches Sam's shoulder.

Sam grins at him. We walk into class, I look at her strangely.

"What does he mean?" I say, pointing to Brad

"You kind of acting weird lately." Sam says, making a face.

"What? I don't get it," I say, confused.

"Dude, you've been constantly smiling every time we talk about senior year or summer. And you're weirder than Gibby now. That's hardly ever going to happen." Sam says as we sat down on our sits.

"Really." I laugh.

"Yeah, really." She says while mocking me.

I shook my head as get my book from my bag and sat it down on my desk. I didn't mean to act weird it's just I've been having many plans for what's going to happen next, and no one will expect it.

"Hey Guys." says Gibby.

"Hey Gib." I greet. Gibby and I known each other for so long, we've been bullied together, we've protect each other through and out. I don't know why he's not my best friend, maybe because he's Gibby. Or that he has his own friends, which is confusing.

"Okay you, Mutts." says Mr. Howard, growling. "Todays your last day of being Juniors, and next year is going to be a whole lot of MORE hard work. So you guys, better get your grades up if you wanna get into descent college!" Mr. Howard yells. "Now get your books and get to the last chapter and read. We are going to have a last minute quiz."

The class whines.

"Oh stop your yappin'!" exclaimed.

I walk through the halls, just got out of the boys locker room. I open my locker ,and put my books back in and get some things out. I closed locker door.

"Hey Benson" I jumped at the sudden outburst of the person next to me.

"Hey Billy." I say, facing him.

"So, how's your day?" Billy said, sounding like my mother.

"Been normal, physical injuries are in schedule." I mutter.

"Good. How's Marty's tooth?" He asks.

"Been well, the tooth fairy got it." He frowned. "I'll bring you the money she left under my pillow tomorrow."

"There's no school tomorrow."

"Wow, you finally know that." I say, sarcastically.

"Shut it." He glares.

"Or you'll do what." I glared back.

"Oh, I'll do something to you." His fists clenching.

"Hey Billy."

Billy turned to the person, he smirked. "Oh, hey Sam." he says " How you've been doing?"

"Great. You?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Doing alright." Billy smiling.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sam walking to us.

"The past." He raps arm around my shoulders. "Remember, Freddie. You stealing our leader." him squishing my shoulders.

I move out of his grasp,and runned to Sam. "Okay, for the last time. I didn't steal her." I pointed out.

"Oh, really. So why'd she suddenly quit for no reason!" Billy yelled.

"Get out of here, Billy!" Sam screaming.

"You'd jus-"

"Get out!"

Billy walking off. I look at Sam, her looking down. "You okay?" I ask, concerned

"Yeah. I'm alright." Sam replied. "Let's just get out of here."

"Were going to Brad's right?" I say.

"Yeah, you know that, because you're the one who said it." She says. "And why you even want us there."

I smirk to myself.

"Oh, there it is again. Dude, you're freaking me out. Maybe you get that from your mother" she says.

"Hey, she's being nice to you now. Why can't you be nice to her?" I say, annoyed.

"Because she's crazy." Sam says "And I still can't forget the time she gave me a tick bath." her flinching.

"It was 3 years ago. A very long time." I say

"She bathed me, Freddie. Me naked. Me desnudo." She groaned. "I still can't believe you taught me spanish."

I smile to myself as we head off to Brad's door. I knocked at the door..

"Hey Guys." Brad opening the door wider for us to come in. " Come on in."

"Gibby!" Gibby introducing himself, sitting in the couch.

"Gibster." I say

"Sup." Sam says as we sit in our respectable places.

"So" Brad says "Why call us? And why at my place?"

"Coz' I need your guys help." I say turning to them. "And my Mom still doesn't trust you." turning to Brad.

"Help in, what?" asks Gibby.

"And, why doesn't she trusts me?" Brad complained. " Sam bullied you, and Gibby's..Gibby . I'm the normal person around here."

"Because, I got a plan for this year." I say, facing them "And stop whining." pointing to Brad.

"What plan?" Sam says, confusingly.

"I plan to change everything about me." I say, seriously. "This Summer, you guys are going to change me, like one of those celebrities. I want no more glasses and dress like the coolest guys on school. I want this senior year to be perfect, I want me to be perfect, and no more bullying for me, and for you guys too. You guys been suffering, because of me. I don't want that."

The shock in their faces are imaginable, eyes wide as a ping pong ball, mouths hanging open like they might hit the ground, and they might run out of air.

"What?" I ask, very confused.

**A/N: Hey, guys new here so be nice with your comments or reviews. And please give me some advice on this because it's pretty much first. If you guys are confused or curious about something review about it and I'll answer it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Is he crazy or just intentionally dumb. We can't do that, there only 3 of us. And only hundreds can fix Freddie. Why can't he even see that. In a matter of what. Three months. He's just going over his head. Going wacko like his mother. Or going wacko as my mother.

"What?" Freddie asks, confused

"What? What?!" I scream at him.

"I asked first." He says. And again he is being intentionally dumb.

"Are you dumb, or what?" I saying something that was supposed to be in my mind. "We can't do that, in a whole summer."

"Well.." Freddie says taking a long pause for him to think of something. See he's not even sure "You guys are the only friends that I can trust." he says

"We are your _only_ friends." Brad says.

"Uh..." Freddie speechless.

"Freddie, we can't do that. Were not good for that, we're not miracle workers" I pointed out.

He looks at me, a little hurt. I know I'm being mean. But that's the only way we can get into his brain.

"But I need to find my dream girl." he says. Gibby and I groan.

"Wha-What dream girl?" Brad asks. I face palm myself. Don't tell the story Freddie. Don't even reply to him.

"Oh right, I never told you." Freddie says.

I groan, ahead for the door.

"Sam" Freddie says. I turn around. "Just wait." Freddie says to Brad.

"Okay." Brad says, frowning.

Freddie took my wrist and took me outside. I shake my head.

He can't say anything that will make me do this. This. This is insane! It can't be done. He can't change himself for what he really is. And especially I can't change him.

I'm here to protect not change him for who he is. He'll forget we're he belongs to. Us. We're the one who protects him. And we are his only friends.

"Sam, come on." Freddie says, whining.

"Sam, come on." I say mocking him.

He glares at me. " Sam I'm being nice here, be nice back."

"Since when I became nice." I say not looking him in the eye.

"Sam, please." He begs. That's not working

"For what?" I say annoyed.

"You know.." Making a face, that says it's obvious.

"So you can find your dream girl." I say, flatly.

"Of course."

"Freddie we've been through this. You have been finding her, since the first day you met her. And how is being "Perfect" going to help." I say making finger motions. He can't even be serious about this. This. This thing is stupid. He can't be someone else.

"Because I need to show her I'm not that geek, she saved that day. I want to show her that she can depend on me, instead of me depending on her."

"Just ,because you fell in love with her." I say, with a blank face." You're going to change who you are."

"Who wouldn't change. Look at me." Pointing at himself. "Geeky glasses, geeky clothes-"

"And nerdy face." I say, cutting him off. "Nerdy in all" pointing his whole body.

"Yeah, it's just.."

"Hard." I fill him in.

"It's more than hard. It's like hell for me. In my whole life I've been hurt, physically and emotionally. I just wanted it to change." Freddie says, feeling his hurt get through me.

I can actually agree with that, in all the years we've been friends. I'm only can protect him. And even that wasn't enough, he's been through a lot. He can't get a day without being hurt badly. From the inside and out.

That's the only thing I want to change, is him being okay. Him without worries, without bruises, and him not going to the hospital every week. But changing everything he has, for a girl that he doesn't even know is different.

"Sam, I know you're not on the side of the dream girl thing. But can you at least stop that." Him knowing what's in my mind. I look down thinking it over. I sigh.

"Okay." I say giving him a chance. I'm convinced, even though I feel a little doubt. That something is wrong.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Oh, do you want me to take it back?" I reply, feeling already the regret of this decision

"No, no, no" Him getting excited." Thanks." I smirk, now I'm getting happy. "But you wouldn't do it for her." He says.

"Obviously." I say. "I keep hearing you say 'Oh, I met her like a dream' nyeah" me copying him.

"Hey, she's got beautiful eyes." He says as he open the door quickly.

We hear a scream and crash. We look at the back of the door and find Gibby and Brad, groaning.

"What are you guys doing?" Freddie asks.

"Having our backs, on the _concrete_ walls!" Brad says, still in pain.

"No, before that." Freddie says, annoyed.

"Us hitting the wall." Brad nagged.

Freddie groans. Oh my god. These guys are so stupid. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Stop nagging, I know you guys were eaves dropping!" I yell at them, glaring

Brad looks at me, faking he's in shock. "I-"

"Brad did it first!" Gibby says, immediately. Before Brad can even say anything.

"Gibby!" Brad yells at him, hitting the back of his head.

I glare at him. "I was just curious!" Brad whining. "I am one of the ONLY friends that Freddie has. Brad need to knowy."

"How childish" I say.

"Ha ha, knowy."Gibby says.

Brad hits him the balls. Gibby grunting and fell onto the ground

"Well..." Freddie says dragging the L. Not knowing what to do next.

"Are you going to tell me or not." Brad, acting like a kid.

Freddie sighed "Come on." letting us sit on the couch.

"Yay!" Brad says, acting like a girl. Running first.

I sit over on the couch next to Freddie. While Brad sits on the mattress excited for the "Dream girl" story. I just can't believe he's going to do this thing, and me agreeing about. Totally unbelievable. And unbelievable that Brad wants to hear this.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. This can't get more irritating than it already is.

"Nobody Hurt Gibby!" Gibby yells at us. Still feeling a little uncomfortable and hurt, since he's hit and smacked. I stood up hit him straight in the face. He fell down immediately as I hit him. And that's how to get your stress out.

Freddie rolling his eyes, fixing his glasses. While Brad and I were smirking evily. I look over at Gibby, him still face first on the ground, unmoving. "Hey, I think he might be unconscious." I say, not caring. Slight of laughing in my voice

"Eh, he already knows the story anyway." says Brady, just shooing it off. "Come on Freddie tell me!"

Freddie raises his eyebrow, frowning. Both Brad and I acting all innocent, looking at each other. Still having our little smirks on our faces.

"Guys." Freddie says, his face still has that same emotion.

I frown, looking down at Gibby and then at Brad. Him being a little bit of concerned, both of us actually. We both look at Freddie, him still having that frown. We both gave in, groaning. "Alright." I burst out. "But I'm not promising that I can lift him."

Brad stood up, while I was grabbing his wrists. We lift him up, trying to carry him higher, but we only carried his weight like a mere inch. Gibby's big. He's like three feet higher than me. And I'm like 80 pounds, if you compare that to him. Carrying him is totally a challenge

"Are you going to help?" Brad asks Freddie, still trying lifting Gibby's legs.

"You guys did it." Freddie replied, not caring that we were caring Gibby, whose weight was like a moose.

"I didn't punch him!" Brad yelled.

"But you smiled at his misery." Freddie saying it like a song, smirking at _our_ misery. Now I'm irritated again.

I groan. "Just put him down-" Brad suddenly let go of his legs, making a loud thud. "-gently" being late for what he has already done.

I let go his wrists and wiping the sweat that were in my palms, into my pants. "Were just gonna have to drag him out." I say.

"Into bathroom?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, that's it. That what I was thinking, drag him to the bathroom." I lie obviously. That caught me off guard. I didn't even have a the time to think of a great lie.

He rolls his eyes, a little annoyed that I don't care about Gibby at all. "Get him to the bathroom, and splash water at his face. So he could be conscious again." Freddie commanded us.

"Wow, thank you for your help." I say sarcastically, adding a fake smile.

"Well, I try not to be too helpful." he walk toward me and leaned forward, smirking.

I know Freddie's a nerd, one of nerdiest one of all. But his strangely tall and buff. Since this past year his been working out, with the help Brad, of course. And with Gibby too. Since then they have been strangely fit, I feel kind of left out. If it wasn't obvious enough, I'm small, not small, small. But like compared to them, I'm like munchkin.

For others to look at Freddie, they seem to judge him already being a nerd. Even though if I imagine Freddie with no glasses and not nubbish clothes. For me he's one of those guys that are obnoxious, like Gibby. I wish he could realize change is not the answer.

"From this angle, I will never hear the story." Brad says, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I sigh "Alright, drag his right while I drag the other." I order Brad.

Brad and I drag Gibby by his feet while Freddie's stares at us ordering us what to do. I know I'll where off on him, but I don't want my laziness to. I was thinking it should be devilish and have great plans, not this.

"Dude, will you stop telling us what to do." I say can't standing him. Still dragging Gibby by hand.

He just shrugs, keep doing what he was doing. Pissing us off.

We finally made it, dragging Gibby that weighs like 300 pounds, to the bathroom. I leaned back at the sink, tired. While Brad and Freddie tries to put Gibby at the bathtub.

"Wow, that was exhausting." Brad says, inhaling and exhaling.

"Okay, so splash his face with water." I order Brad.

"Where's the host?" Brad says, looking around.

I groan, opening the shower. Waking Gibby up immediately, screaming. He tries to stand up but kust keep falling, finally he avails to get out from the tub.

"Oh my gosh! What'd you guys do that?" Gibby says.

We look at each other, faces blank. Freddie shutting off the shower, moving awkwardly. Okay maybe it was a mistake. To put the shower on without knowing the temperature first. I would regret something like this. But I did it to Gibby. So I regret nothing.

"That was hot water!" Gibby complains.

"What did you think, we would just drag you outside and let you be unconscious all day." I say.

"But that was what you wanted to do." Freddie says.

"Eh" I shrug.

"That was what I was thinking too." Brad says smiling at me. I smile back

"You would just let me be like, looking dead. Outside." Gibby says, shocked.

Brad and I look at each other, shrugging. "Eh"

Gibby groans. "Brad, where are the towels?" Gibby asks.

"In the closet at my room. The white one." Brad replys

Gibby walks upstairs, soaking wet. Mumbling about us not caring. Brad, Freddie, and I walk into the living room, going to sit on the couch. Now I just notice that it will only take 1 minute walk to the bathroom. It seemed like an hour while we were dragging him.

"Why are you guys so mean to him?" Freddie asks, sitting down on the couch. Why just now? We've been mean to him like since-forever.

"Well, his annoying." Brad says. "Repeatedly." Well I can agree on that. His stupidity is annoying. I'm still wondering how he got his girlfriend of his, Tasha. The tall, supermodel looking girl, is Gibby's girlfriend. How can she even be attracted to him?

One time she was hanging with us and she was acting like he was god. Like he was the only living life-form in the world. I'm guessing her head and eyes got ruined when she was a baby. No human would be that attracted to him.

Freddie frowns, disappointed.

"May be, you know, I'll rub off on him." I say, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, right." Freddie snorted.

I scrunch my eyebrow, looking at Brad and back at Freddie. "What do you mean by.." I say also snorting.

"The long time we've known each other, did I get anything from you?" Freddie says

Brad suddenly laughs, loud. We look at him, before he clasped his hands over his mouth.

I smirk, while Freddie seemed confused.

"Okay, then where did you get, being lazy and ordering us around." I say looking at him.

"Pfft. You know... Um" he says scratching the back of his head.

"And when did you become sarcastic." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm"

"Speechless!" Brad says aloud. We high-five.

"Well, maybe my mom is sarcastic too." Freddie says.

"Your mom's a clean freak, a over-protective mother, and insane." I say. " But you get nothing from that."

Freddie looks down, embarrass.

"Except the insane part." I say.

"Wha-"

"Okay I'm done, let's get through this." Gibby says, coming into the living room, cutting Freddie off.

"Hey" Brad says, standing up. "I said white towel, not blue. That's mine."

"I didn't know." Gibby says.

"It has a name stitched that says Brad." Brad says, getting pissed.

"Oh, really. Sorry" Gibby says, pissing brad off.

Brad furious, raise his fist.

"Brad." Freddie suddenly says.

"What?!" Brad yelled at Freddie. "Oh my gosh, sorry." clasping his hands around his mouth.

"And the gay comes out" I say, smiling.

Gibby laughs at Brad. Brad still mad at him. Slapped him.

"Ow" Gibby says, touching his red cheek.

Freddie shook his head, groaning.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Brad asks, sitting down.

"What?" Freddie, joking around.

I chuckle to myself, this is one of the things that love about rubbing off on him. I wonder if he changes his personality. What if he changes his personality. Then totally I'm gonna regret this. And I'm not a regretful person. I wish he wouldn't change his personality.

Brad glares at him. "Dude."

"All right. Uh.."

* * *

**AN: Okay first of all, the reason I don't update much because I have school. And I was so dedicated to have a higher grade this year. So, please understand. I will update the next chapter by friday, I guess. And I'm finishing chapter 4, so it will be updating in a week. It's hard and my friend( the editor) is busy too. So I was the one editing this chapter. Bear with me..**


	3. Chapter 3

Brad is so insisting, like a girl. It's like I'm almost believing that Sam said was right. Maybe he is gay. Get out, _stupid_, I order myself. I am getting something from Sam.

"Dude." Brad glares at me, obviously mad.

"All right. Uh.." I say, trying to find the right words. " It was late at night may be 10 o'clock...

* * *

_I get out from the back entrance, just came out of an A.V. Club meeting. In the middle of the night, still wondering why we last that long. Even though some of us doesn't really listen._

_I hear a yelp, just around the corner. Concern, I run up to it, finding 3 guys and a girl, that seemed the one who yelled in the middle of them._

_"Let me go." says the girl wearing a scarf covering her face, only seeing her eyes, and wearing a hood, since it's raining._

_"Why?" says the guy, who seems to be Billy, one of the resident bullies. She struggles "Were just asking you to stay."_

_She's trying to get out of his grip, that is holding her wrist. She grunts, seem to be hurt by the way his holding her._

_"Seems she's hurt." another guys says, who I think it's Ian, one his friends. "Are you?"_

_She hissed at him. "Oh feisty! Love it!" says the other guy, Carl._

_She screams, frustrated. I counter all my fear, by every voice in me. Going to protect a girl that I don't know who is, that's what my Mother taught me._

_"Hey!" I finally get out, struggling to make a step._

_"Hi."_

_"Hello."_

_"Sup."_

_They say, not caring. I ignore them, continuing what at stake. "Let her go." I say bravely_

_They laugh at me like I was crazy. The girl still fighting to get out._

_"Really, Benson. You can't handle us if your friends were here." Ian says "Oh right, you don't have friends."_

_I make a fist, furious. The girl seems to notice, and looks at me, not struggling to get out of Billy's grip on her._

_"Then, why don't you hit me." I say forming a very dangerous plan."Oh, you can't."_

_"Maybe because Carl's the crazy dumb headed jerk." I continue " Ian's the dim-whetted assistant. And Billy's the big mouth, big head leader."_

_They glare at me all three of them, letting go of the girl, and paying all their attention to me. I tried to run or even try to block my face. But they got to me too fast, punching me and kicking me. I fell to the ground, feeling every pain they gave me. All the bruises hurt, I felt like peeling my skin off just to not feel it. They keep hitting me, defenseless to the ground. _

_Hearing the girl saying stop, but they don't. She's screaming help, but the truth is no one will hear her, for me. No one actually stopped them from bullying me, no one helped me then. Why now? I see her pulling them apart so they can stop. But still, they won't. Having them occupied hitting me. _

_I began to feel numb, my vision start blurring. Like I was starting to be in a dream, one of those movies the thing were they choose their lighting, in this one every time there's a bright color it flashes like a flashing light._

_I hear someone scream, a man voice. So it's impossible to be the girls voice, or them hitting me cause me to have hearing problems. The three boys run, hearing the man. The man follows them, who I think was our Principle, Principle Franklin._

_"Stay here, I'll get them." he says calmly, before running for the guys. I hear the girl move right next to me. Trying to make sure I'm okay, which I'm obviously not. She's in front of my face, I see her blue eyes gleam at me. Seeing her eyes, beautiful is the first thing I could think of. And not even seeing her whole face is amazing._

_"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she says, her voice like an angel, soothing that makes you melt._

_"What are you saying sorry for? You didn't do anything bad." I blurt out, my body stinging in pain._

_"But I didn't stop them from doing that to you." she says._

_I smile, even though it hurts to do anything. That's why my hands aren't touching any part of my body. It hurts. I look at her eyes, still showing sympathy, as beautiful as ever. And that was the last thing I saw before I black out. _

_When I regain consciousness I was in the hospital my mother by my side holding tightly to my hand, praying for me to wake up. When I speak she sobs uncontrollably, crying out things about her not caring for me. Which is weird because she is a very lovable mother, but when I ask about the girl she only says that she left after she dropped me off and left the Principle Franklin and mother confused._

_Principle Franklin says that the boys he tried to run up to, got away, leaving me a lot of questions to answer. Yet I didn't tell him about who were the ones who beat me up, because I know it'll cause a lot more beatings._

_In two days that I have been in the hospital for treatment, and went home and stayed for five, reason of my mother won't let me go off. In a week of only resting all I can think about is that girl, and how she saved my life, costing me awake nights. It's the first time I met her. And Oh, I..._

* * *

"Met her like a dream! We know!" Sam and Gibby yells at me, getting me out of my mind and waking up in reality.

"I didn't." Brad says a sad in his eyes "But I see the reason why you wanna do this."

I smile at least he understands."But why call her dream girl?"

I sigh "Because he thinks that when he met her it was just like a dream, the way lights were like shining." Gibby says

Brad has a puzzled expression but then change immediately. "Oh I get it you were almost going to faint and.." he struggles to find right word to use.

"Alright I'll do it." Brad says quickly changing the subject "For your dream girl."

I look at Sam she seems tensed, maybe because I have been insisting her do this "Find the Dream Girl" since we were young. We even had a big fight about it, not a fight we always do that's just an argument. What happened a year ago was depressing.

We were at the cafeteria after Sam said we can find her there and when we got caught during the night at school, getting me my first detention. We argued, fought, and after that we didn't talk for two days. That's why Sam didn't help anymore finding my dream girl, it caused her pain, it caused me pain too, but not finding this girl will slowly kill me.

Now I think that I'll just throw her away, for a girl I don't even know. I feel damaged now of what Sam said about her sacrificing everything for her. But I'm doing for this for a reason the girl that has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, shinning from the dark, taking my weaknesses and making me only weak for her. Yet why am I still confused. Why can't I decide from right from wrong?

"Okay" I say to take me out of my mind. They look at me "I say we'll do this tomorrow. We'll meet at the mall, finding me some clothes that are appropriate of good style. And find contact lenses so I can see without these stupid glasses."

"Hey." Gibby says "I didn't agree yet." We look at him raising our eyebrows finding a real answer.

"You guys already know I'll do it?" He says looking down.

We nod our heads slowly, making it a little bit dramatic. "Then okay, we'll all do it." Brad says

I smirk knowing this is going to come out great. Not just for me, also for them. "We got to go. His mother might be looking for him." Sam says and ordering me to get up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"And maybe start then" I say, we go leave saying our goodbyes saying what time they should be there. We go walking to Sam's house, Sam telling me about a story about her mother trying to be a good mother. Who's been trying to make her lunch, which doesn't make sense at all, fatcakes, which are not very healthy. I've been trying to her that, but being the food lover that she is, didn't listen to me.

We stop in front of her house, her sighing "Are you sure you're going to do this?" Sam asks.

"You know I want to." I replied. She looks down seem to be thinking "It won't cause us to fight again, I promise." I say catching her attention "And you know I don't break my promises"

She smiles genuinely but it quickly changed into an evil smirk. "What about?" she looks at me "If we don't find her this summer, you're going give up. And find someone else to be your girlfriend."

"What!?" I say struck about what she said, in a whole summer. How can I find her then?

She groans irritated."You heard me, if you don't find your dream girl in a matter of 4 months you will give up and find another you can drool over." I'm confused, why is she doing this.

Worried? Scared? Jealous? Impossible. She hissed knowing I still don't get it. "You've been finding her for four years, Freddie. Why can't you find her even now?" There is something she's feeling and now I know she's terrified. She doesn't want us to fight again, what I thought that she only felt pain, now I know when we fought it caused her more than that, it broke her heart because I'm the only friend she got then. I am closer to her than her own mother. "Give up." She says softly.

I look at her straight in her eyes, how it looks sea green from far away. "I promise."

She looks at me with her eyes getting teary. She smiles, one of the smiles you only see when she is truly happy, not like those times when she's laughing at you. That can make you smile and maybe can make your whole day, because she barely does that. She nods, saying thank you and then walk to their door.

"Bye Sam." I say.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, bye" She says waving at me from her behind. That's Sam alright, have a emotional moment and after that she's back to herself. That is why you have remember every moment you have with her, because it will only happen once. It can never last, you can just have a glimpse to remember something that's totally special, and that's Sam.

And I can blackmail her when she goes all soft once, but she'll think someway to have a much better counter blackmail. Well she'll never change. She'll be Sam. Still all of this years of always with her, I can't still get her. I'm still confused.

* * *

**AN: Yay Chapter 3! So in this chapter, you'll get to know a little bit more about "Dream Girl". So if you got any questions, ask, and I'll reply. Please review! Even view it will make me happy. Have a great day.**

**PS: I don't if I can post the next chapter next week. So please be patient **


	4. Chapter 4

I close the door behind me as I walk inside the house. A smirk on my face and a voice that kept repeating in my mind _"I promise"_. I just keep thinking it, maybe he does understand. That, I don't want to go through, that time again. And not find the dream girl, Freddie knows that.

I remember that time when after we made up he called me to make sure I wanted to help them come find her again. I thought we almost get into another fight and not speak again. We had an argument, made it big by shouting. I was crying, even though that I'll never admit, I was crying because I was too afraid to lose him. My true friend, Freddie, was the one thing came in to my life that made me good. But even though I was trying so hard not make a sound by weeping or chocking, he heard it and his voice became soft. We never talked about it and I think we'll never will, but I think he knows, how much I care about him.

"Well, Hi to you too, Blondie." My mother says, doing something in the kitchen. My mom and I pretty much don't have very healthy relationship, but she's trying. Ever since that we had a big fight, and I kind of moved in with Freddie and his psycho mother.

Marissa tried to get us in counseling, did not prevailed but worked. Since then we've been trying to, like Marissa will say, richen our relationship. So everything's been at least sane.

"Sorry. Hi." I say feeling a little guilty that I didn't notice her before. "I was just thinking."

"Alright." she says nodding. "Where were you from?" she asks.

"I was at Brad's. Freddie wanted to talk about something." I reply as I play with the hem of my shirt. I'm feeling a little awkward, not because my mom and I are talking. It's because we're starting talk about Freddie, we barely talk about him. And it's hard to make a conversation to her about my friends, especially Freddie.

She dislikes him as his mother dislikes me, they don't agree in everything, but they agree on hating the other. It's hard because your bestfriend's mother dislikes you as how much you mother dislikes your bestfriend. It's confusing, yet very relatable.

"Oh. Nerd problems." she says.

"No" I say harshly "I mean yes! No, maybe! It's just indescribable."

"Okay." She says slightly laughing "What made you all pumped up, kid?"

"Nothing." I say."I'm just tired." _Tired of talking to you_, I think. I jog to my bedroom, can't stand this conversation. I have many things in my head right now; I don't have to think about my mother too.

"Then get some sleep." she says."But do your homework first." she says quickly.

_What?!_, I think."There's no more school." I say.

"What?" she says dumbly.

"It's the last day of school today." I correct her. Well I thought she's trying.

"Oh. I must've haven't notice." She says "Because, you know, I got used to doing it all the time...All those times you came back from school... Yeah, I'm good mother"

"Yes you are mom." I say sarcastically " That why you pack my lunch with batteries." It's not right to talk to your mom like that, but that's me. That's how she does it to me and that's how I'll do it to her. It's kind of insult to insult.

My mom doesn't agree with me but she agrees with my sister, Melanie.

My twin sister, I still believe she's adopted or she's just an alien, copied my appearance and act out as an opposite of me, to make me and my mother all confuse and then abduct us to become food in her alien spaceship. She's just annoying, made in everything I hate in her. Pink, girly, and even being nice. She's made to make me lose my mind.

Freddie even met her, but back then he thought she wasn't real that I was acting it all out to make him look gullible than he already is. And back then to make sure he's right, he even asked Melanie out. But eventually he knew I wasn't lying until I showed him the picture of me and her together, when we were young like 5-years-old. He got that face when I always win and he loses, I mean I _always_ win, and winning is the best I do with him. I can't help that his too weak.

"Well alright, then get into your room!" she says with venom.

"Well don't get too pissed." I say at the door to my room.

"Nyeah!"

"Nyeah!"

I shut the door, chuckling. Even though we don't agree in a lot things and we argue, I still can't help smile at us being childish. I throw my backpack in the side of the bed and face down on the pillow.

I'm not tired or excausted, but I am stressed from all that talk about Freddie. And Freddie being all insecure about himself and wanting to change. Change. Why would he change? Changing for the worse or Changing for the best?

I changed because it was for the best. Did he did the same? Did he change for a good reason? Or not? I groan, now I'm frustrated. I roll up to my back, looking at the blank ceiling. Tomorrow's going to be stressful day, choosing clothes for him. Hello. I think, I'm not girl. They just can't let me go with them. I know I'm Freddie's best friend and all, but I'n not a guy! I can't just go everywhere they go. How would they feel if they went with 3 people whose your opposite sex and buy clothes for them. Of course it will feel weird.

I feel a pang of confusion run throughy me. Did I change for the best? Yes, maybe I did, to protect Freddie. That's a good reason protecting someone who I barely know.

"Like Freddie falling in love with someone he barely knows." I mutter as I clasp my hands over my mouth. I can't believe I said that, I said to myself and to him exactly I was just going to do this because of him. Not persuading myself to do this fully because of her. I am so messed up! The phone ring as I sigh. Why can't I just sleep. I pick up the phone and groan a "Hello"

"Hey Sam" says Freddie in a cheery voice.

"What now?!" I yell at him "And I see you're all happy" I say sarcastically. Okay that was unhandled for. And why am I yelling at him. Maybe I am tired or exausted.

"I was just calling to see if you're still joining." Freddie says having doubt in his voice. Oh tipical Freddie, a whiz-kid in math, an intelligent guy in science, and a super geek in galaxy wars,but a moron when it comes to reality. He never talks to girls, if you don't include me, but he doesn't even treat me like a girl. I still remember that guy I dated called me "Dude" all the time, I got used to it but I broke up with him later. He was as smart as a nut. Oh cute guys, has the look but no brains.

"Actually no, I was going to ditch you guys with another group of dudes." I say "Okay their names are Neddie, Chad, and Jippy".

I hear him groan and I'm imagining him right now rolling his eyes out. He always does that when his annoyed, it's like I memorize all his moves. Like I'm the creator and his the robot I can boss him around when I wanted to and smack him when his brain's not working.

"Very funny." He says faking a laugh.

"No I'm telling the truth." I say acting serious.

"What?" He says shocked. I start laughing histerically.

"Well hello again gullible Freddie."

He gives me another annoyed groan."Sam"

"Okay." trying to sound serious, but got thrown off by the chuckling."What up?"

"And again, I was calling if you're still joining." he says.

"And again " I repeat "It wasn't obvious enough." I hear him groan again. I shake my head, laughing. "Why are you still groaning?" I ask.

"Because I'm still annoyed." He huffs, honestly he gets that childish act from Brad. And gets some stupidity from Gibby.

If you compare his personality from then to now, I'll choose then. Really, because without us, he'd still be that very intellegent guy, who never gets in detenetion, and just be the old him. But I am happy that we're with him. I mean me. I protect him and always will. Nobody can compare the care I feel for him. Well except for his mother, she's just psycho caring.

I remember the time when Freddie moved out. He finally didn't take it anymore, and found an one room apartment at the bottom of Bushwell Plaza. It was sure gross down there. Marissa went down there and wasn't pretty for her. She tried begging and give crazy liitle offers like giving him icepops. But Freddie won't budge. Until he gave her an offer. To unlock every channel in his T.V. And of course she reacted, but couln't really deny the offer. So she accepted and Freddie moved back in. Everythings been kind of alright, but absolutely his mother still crazy.

"So, what time again tomorrow?" Freddie asks

"After I wake up." I say. I usally get up like 1o'clock or 2o'clock at noon when it's Saturday. Reason why I get up late. I was up all night or I'm too lazy to get up.

"Sam you get up like in the afternoon." he exclaims "No way." Well says the perosn who wakes up like 6o'clock in the morning. He's a morning person. But not a normal morning person. He gets up take a shower, eat some kind of food his mother gives him, and goes to school at 7'oclock. The day we agreed to meet at school. The usual time he gets there. I had to make an alarm at my cellphone. Which I had to crank up like 70% of it's volume. My cellphone was right next to my ear. I had to get up from the floor.

I touch my back. Remembering the pain that curse through then. It really hurted. Then touching the back of my head. That used to have a big lump.

"Well. What do you suggest?" I ask,a pinch of anger in my voice. He hums a 'Hm', thinking.

"Well." he says "I suggest 9o'clock"

Now I'm groaning. "It's too early!" I complain "Or are you saying 9'oclock at night. That's good robbing time!" I suggest getting excited.

"Wha-No, Sam! We're not stealing anything!" He scolds me"And I didn't say it would be 9o'clock at night." I frown and then I growl at him through the phone. "Sorry." he says immediately.

"Can you guys just come to my house and get me? It's pretty easier." I say in an obvious tone.

"No! I'm not gonna see your lunatic mother!" He yells "After what she did last time."

A wave of shock came to my face. My mouth hanging open and eyes went wide. "At least my mother is not a psychotic clean freak!" I yell at him offended.

Unbelievable. Unbelievable was the word I think about Freddie right now. He can't just say that about my mother. His mother was way worse. And what she did was just walk in the room wearing a very tight and small bikini. It's not gross when you get used to it. But for them it seems like they saw the end of the world right before their eyes.

He lets out a huff, clearly annoyed. "Your mother's clearly a blind freak!"

I give him a growl. And suddenly the other line goes silent. "Let's me just say." I say in a almost calming tone "I will go with you guys tomorrow. Even if it is the stupidest thing ever."

"Then alright. I your not there." Freddie says "I guess, we'll come there to... pick you up.."

I smile. "Alright. Bye, Freddie."

"Bye, Sam." He says before hanging up.

I'm still sitting here. Holding the phone over my ear, waiting until finally I hear a satisfying long beep. I sigh, putting the phone back to it's place.

I lay my head in my pillow. I don't want a perfect Freddie, I think, Freddie's fine the way he is. And suddenly I feel sleep run through me.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Boring Chapter I know, I'm pretty busy. Test Next week. So, I'm sorry I'll try updating :/. I'll try, okay?**


End file.
